


Без шансов

by allla5960



Category: Melissa & Joey (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Zander ever, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все начинается в тот момент, когда Райдер обеспокоенно хватает ее за запястье, после того как она в очередной раз напилась из-за неудавшейся любви. Уж чего-чего, а неудавшейся любви у Леннокс Скэнлан было слишком много, чтобы упрекать ее в пьянстве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без шансов

**Author's Note:**

> авторская вычитка;  
> гет, инцест, драма напару с ангстом, ООС!Леннокс, ООС!Райдер, частично АУ — Леннокс затянула с протестом, немного скатилась;  
> частично future!фик.

Все начинается в тот момент, когда Райдер обеспокоенно хватает ее за запястье, после того как она в очередной раз напилась из-за неудавшейся любви. Уж чего-чего, а неудавшейся любви у Леннокс Скэнлан было слишком много, чтобы упрекать ее в пьянстве. 

Тогда она лишь удивленно распахивает свои голубые глаза, подкрашенные отвратительного вида подводкой, и, презрительно усмехнувшись, проскальзывает мимо него в дом, задевая своим плечом. 

Тогда Леннокс слишком пьяна и озабоченна тем, чтобы Джо и Мел не узнали об этом. Именно поэтому она не замечает странного взгляда младшего брата, который, кажется, вырос ещё на несколько сантиметров и теперь наклоняется, чтобы услышать, что она говорит. 

Райдер все так же носит свитеры, теперь уже с рубашками под ними, и синие кеды, по которым так тащатся девчонки. Леннокс странно видеть, как этот несуразный ботаник буквально купается в женском внимании. Сначала она не понимает, что они в нем находят, а потом, плюнув на это, просто выставляет очередных пассий брата за дверь с формулировкой «Это вам не проходной двор!». Райдер лишь задумчиво смотрит на нее за завтраком (они больше нигде не встречались), получая новую порцию возмущенных СМС-ок от подружек, обиженных Леннокс. 

Деньги решают все и даже с таким разгульным образом жизни, как у Леннокс, она окончивает школу на «B+». Один из университетов Лиги Плюща уведомляет, что она проходит на один из центральных факультетов. Ей, откровенно говоря, плевать на это, и она лишь интересуется, как далеко туда ехать и, услышав, что семь часов на самолете, только бормочет, что хочет побыстрее убраться и оставить зануду-брата, «любимую» тетю и Лонго, который в последнее время слишком явно пялится на сиськи Мел. 

Экзамены, за которые заплачено вперед и на двадцать процентов дороже, уже лежат в кабинете директора, а Леннокс, развалившись на собственной кровати, считает секунды, которые звучно отбивают стрелки настенных часов. 

Она не замечает, когда Райдер перестает робко стучаться, а после неуверенно просовывать голову в дверь. Младший брат, который вытянулся ещё больше и теперь напоминал ей жирафа, входит тихо, без стука и лишних слов. Садится на стул, по привычке украшенный блестками ещё со времен школьного блога, и просто молчит. Иногда это молчание выводит ее из себя, и Леннокс подскакивает к нему, осыпая проклятиями и злыми словами; иногда она молчит вместе с ним, позволяя ему сидеть рядом и рассматривать облупившийся педикюр; реже — она обнимает его со спины, утыкаясь носом в чуть вьющиеся волосы и чувствуя его горячее дыхание на собственных руках. 

Он остается для нее все таким же милым младшим братом, и Леннокс в упор не видит его учащенный пульс от осторожных прикосновений и приятно изменившийся голос. Она продолжает приветствовать его легким поцелуем в щеку, злясь, когда случайно колется щетиной. Леннокс запросто может присоединиться к просмотру фильма с братом и его девушкой (какой по счету?) и перетянуть все внимание на себя. Не специально, разумеется, нет. 

Райдер крепко обнимает ее одной рукой, изредка касаясь губами виска. Чаще всего она этого не замечает, а может быть, считает, что это в порядке вещей. 

Сегодня кто-то съел ее любимый йогурт, а ещё ее снова бросил парень. Накричать на брата, спуская пар — уже привычно. Но когда тот самый нерешительный ботаник заламывает ей руки, крепко-крепко сжимает запястья, надавливая на выпирающие косточки, Леннокс думает, что она, определенно, что-то пропустила в их отношениях. 

Она не пытается освободиться или снова начать кричать. Леннокс просто внимательно разглядывает голубые, как у нее, глаза и пухлые поджатые губы, которые несколько неожиданно впиваются в ее собственные — покусанные и сухие. 

Он целует ее жадно, словно изголодавшийся зверь, сминая ее нелепый жакет на спине сильными пальцами. Леннокс автоматически отвечает на его поцелуй, задним умом понимая, что это ее родной брат, который вообще-то редкостный зануда-отличник, но проблема в том, что ей не хочется отрываться от его почему-то таких мягких губ. 

Райдер все ещё с силой сжимает ее руки и резким движением прижимает к холодильнику, заставляя протяжно простонать, ударяясь лопатками о холодную поверхность. 

— Если ты не хочешь... — жарко шепчет он, практически утыкаясь лицом в ее декольте и всем телом прижимая к холодильнику. — Я не монстр... И не извращенец... Я... Если ты... 

И у него кончаются слова. Ему больше нечего доказывать ей. Таким, как они, лучше держаться вместе и, чем ближе, тем лучше. 

Лето пролетает слишком быстро. В последний раз Леннокс не замечала лета, когда была в детском лагере и имела толпу друзей-тире-почитателей. 

В июне — Райдер все так же властно прижимал ее к холодильнику, целуя податливые губы. 

В июле — Леннокс сама не замечает того, как затаскивает его в их потрепанный гараж и валяется с ним на старом матрасе, прогибая и без того ломаные пружины. 

В августе, — буквально за два дня до отъезда в университет, — Леннокс решительно снимает с него рубашку, параллельно с этим стаскивая с себя трусики. 

Райдер вспыхивает, когда видит ее упругую грудь с затвердевшими от желания сосками, и быстро отводит взгляд, заставляя Леннокс тихонько смеяться. Она прижимается к нему, становясь на носочки, и выдыхает в шею ласковые слова, выводя пальчиком на его напрягшемся животе узоры. Леннокс чувствует, что он уже давно возбужден и может кончить от одного ее шепота, поцелуя, прикосновения. Она сдавливает его член сквозь джинсы, чувствуя, как Райдер резко втягивает носом воздух. 

— Ну же, Райдер, — прикрыв глаза, шепчет ему на ухо Леннокс, осторожно расстегивая ширинку. Его руки все ещё неподвижно лежат на ее боках, но она ловко выворачивается из его объятий, опускаясь вниз, на колени. 

Леннокс одним движением стягивает с него семейники с идиотским рисунком (подарок Мел на Рождество) и проводит рукой по полувозбужденному члену, натягивая тонкую кожицу. Она проводит языком вдоль ствола до яичек и аккуратно, почти нежно, обхватывает губами головку, обводя языком по часовой стрелке. Леннокс чувствует, как он впивается пальцами в ее светлые волосы, рефлекторно пытаясь насадить ее на свой член. Впрочем, она не сопротивляется. Заглатывая его так глубоко, что он головкой упирается ей в горло, Леннокс тут же мягко выпускает его изо рта, не забывая легко прикасаться к мошонке и проглатывать излишнюю слюну смешавшуюся со смазкой. 

Райдер кончает легко, почти беззвучно, не успевая ее предупредить. 

— Прости, прости, прости... — он поглаживает ее волосы и, закусив губу, смотрит вниз. Но Леннокс лишь высовывает язык, на котором блестят капельки спермы, и довольно проглатывает ее, слизывая последнюю каплю с его все ещё стоящего члена. 

Ее ладони скользят вверх, по его животу, останавливаясь на шее. Она быстро, словно жалит, целует его яремную вену, линию челюсти, скулы, лоб, нос. Обходя стороной только губы. 

Райдер тяжело дышит и, кажется, еле сдерживается, чтобы не трахнуть ее прямо сейчас. 

— Райдер? Ты не видел, Леннокс? Она не уложила свои чемоданы, а ей ехать через 29 часов, — голос Джо хорошо слышен в гараже, но сейчас оба Скэнлана предпочли бы быть глухими. 

— Ты мне ещё должен, — Леннокс соблазнительно подмигивает ему и поспешно натягивает на себя трусики, которые съехали на щиколотку правой ноги. 

Она быстро исчезает через дверь в дом, а голос Лонго возвращает Райдера в действительность, и он так же быстро натянув на себя одежду, выскакивает из гаража навстречу Джо. 

Уже в аэропорту, он легко и правильно, как брат сестру, обнимает ее за узкую спину, которая чуть шире его ладони. Мел для вида пускает слезу, а Джо не перестает сыпать советами и предупреждениями. В основном они касаются, конечно, мужских общежитий и их обитателей. 

Леннокс улыбается, кивает и несоразмерно дольше обнимается с Мел, чем с Райдером, которого просто мажет небрежным поцелуем по щеке, в очередной раз жалуясь на щетину. 

Вечером, в душе, Райдер вспоминает об ее узкой спине, теплых ладонях и податливых губах, раз за разом проводя рукой по члену. Его движения рваные и болезненные для него самого, но ему кажется, что это такое наказание. За то, что он отпустил ее; за то, что не смог отдать ей долг; за то, что теперь невероятно хочет свою сестру. 

Струи ледяными потоками падают на спину и немного отрезвляют, заставляя думать о своих поступках. А они совсем не идеальны. Влюбиться в собственную сестру — странно, глупо, пошло. Дойстойно экранизации от Тарантино. 

Осень, по сравнению с летом, тянется вечностью и поражает нудностью. Но сентябрь сменяет октябрь, а затем и ноябрь. 

Пятого декабря они с Кейтлин празднуют свой первый месяц вместе. Райдер старается не вспоминать о сестре, которая учится настолько далеко, что можно не надеяться на визит в Рождество. Когда Мел и Джо зовут его поговорить с Леннокс по скайпу, он находит хорошую отмазку, а Лонго все списывает на то, что они, и когда жили вместе, не были близки. Почти правда. 

Двадцать пятого числа земля укрыта снегом, хотя и тонким слоем, но модницы уже выгуливают свои зимние сапоги. Мел, закатывая глаза, носится по дому, то и дело урывая что-то со стола под недовольные крики Джо. Райдер пытается не вслушиваться в их очередную перепалку, зло переключая каналы. 

Звонок в дверь ничего не меняет: Берк назаказывала всем до черта подарков (читать: себе). Однако курьером она не была. Ее волосы теперь выкрашены в чистый блонд, без разноцветных прядей, на плечах висит новая шубка, а в руках раскачиваются пакеты с фирменными эмблемами. Почти мисс Санта. 

Ему, кстати, достаются часы с гравировкой в стиле «Любимому младшему брату», Джо мяч с какими-то автографами, а Мел — все остальное.

— Ведь только она могла понять мой вкус, — аргументирует Леннокс, садясь рядом с ним на диван. 

От безбашенной девчонки, которая делала ему минет в гараже, толком ничего не остается. Даже голубые глаза теперь отсвечивают светской богатой жизнью. Лонго радуется, что из нее получился человек, а Берк все ещё рассматривает наряды, которые привезла племянница. 

Ужин проходит почти так же, как в прошлом году. И в позапрошлом. И в позапозапрошлом. Почти ничего не меняется, кроме нее и соуса к индейке. 

— Что ты попросила у Санты? — Райдер стоит, облокотившись о дверной косяк и не решаясь переступить порог ее бывшей комнаты, которая вновь обрела хозяйку. 

— Я бы попросила у Санты антидепрессанты, — слабо улыбается она, и Райдер осознает, что она ни черта не шутит. 

Одно мгновение и несколько шагов — и вот он уже сидит напротив нее. Совсем не такой веселой и легкомысленной, как на ужине. У Леннокс мешки под глазами, которые она успешно маскирует тональным кремом, и усталый взгляд, который не замажешь ничем. 

Райдер вновь наваливается на нее всем своим весом, как тогда, в далеком июне, только вжимает ее теперь в подушку. 

Ее поцелуи обжигают своей отчаянностью, и он скользит шершавыми ладонями по ее талии, обхватывая руками маленькие ягодицы и решительно раздвигая коленом сведенные ноги. 

Райдер уже не спрашивает ее о том, чего бы она хотела. Он порывисто целует ее, отодвигая мешающиеся трусики в сторону. Он резко, не медля, входит в нее на всю длину, начиная активно двигаться в ней и чувствуя, как она качает бедрами навстречу его движениям. Внутри она тесная, как перчатка, влажная и гладкая. 

Леннокс стонет ему же в рот, отдавая вибрации через язык и поцелуи. Ее ноги оплетают его пояс, скрепившись щиколотками на пояснице; она позволяет добивать себя точными резкими ударами, после которых следует бурная разрядка. 

Райдер не выходит из нее, держась над ней и пытаясь не раздавить. Он с какой-то непонятной злобой прикусывает ее плечо и тут же длинно, медленно вылизывает места укусов. 

Ее тонкие пальчики путаются в отросших волосах младшего брата, а с губ срываются слова о том, что все нормально и хорошо. Что это правильно. 

Он отрывается от ее плеча и, мгновение вглядываясь в ее потемневшие голубые глаза, впивается в губы, надавливая на небо и подчиняя ее себе. 

— Ты моя, — собственнически шепчет Райдер. — И ты никуда больше не уедешь. 

Он быстро говорит все это и скатывается с нее. Между ног у Леннокс влажно и липко — сперма уже начинает вытекать. 

«Хорошо, что я пью противозачаточные», — думает Леннокс и засыпает на груди Райдера, вжавшись носом в его шею.


End file.
